Talk:Mega Man 10
I think the cover art makes Proto Man look like Lord Zedd from Might Morphin Power Rangers. Kintwill 03:28, December 14, 2009 (UTC) : Okay. Cool. Relevance? Teamrocketspy621 21:10, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :: Absolutely none. I just thought it was funny. Sorry, I wasted your precious time. Kintwill 21:17, December 14, 2009 (UTC) For some reason, this reminds me of the movie poster for Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Just think of Mega Man's Buster as Luke thrust his Saber in the sky and it seems resembles it somewhat. ::Now, that you mention it, yes it does. and the airships remind me of Star Destroyers. It also looks like the poster art for the movie Tron. Megaman is sort of dressed like him as well. See for yourself: link I know that these retro covers are meant to be parodic in nature so don't label me a hater. it is intentionally cheesy. Kintwill 03:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) :::Sorry. Not familiar with Tron although I've heard of it. I do see the resemblance. Also, Mega Man reminds me of Leia a bit because of the way he's holding the rifle. 04:22, December 15, 2009 (UTC)RussellMania Bosses My ideas for bosses' names: Sheep man Commando man fire - no idea ice - Eskimo man or Icicle man sport - Goal-keeper man sewer - Eel man ( he kinda looks like an electric eel ) truck - no idea ( driver man perhaps ? :) ) ninja - Bushido man or Shark fin soup man ( judging by the thing on his head :) ) - Whad'ya think ? - Jurrak :'Sports Stage's boss has the faint outlines of a guy in full football gear. Do I smell the first Robot Master based on a NetNavi? Piconoe 20:30, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Grid man perhaps ? - Jurrak :::Sounds good. What about Bret Favre man? ::::What kind of a name is GridMan? I was thinking more along the lines of FootMan for the Sports Robot Master. Piconoe 17:06, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::::I meant i on a NetNavi then on GridMan.EXE - Jurrak ::::::I think the sports Robot Master is actually affiliated with baseball. If you look in the promotional video, the level has baseball designs on the ground, and baseball enemies attacking. I think more of the lines of PitcherMan. At the same time, there is also a soccer mini boss, so I dunno. Zalbaag 02:56, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::His body seems really bulky as if he's wearing heavy armor, so he can't be a pitcher. A catcher, perhaps, but not a pitcher. Since the level is baseball and the sub-boss is soccer, it is likely that the boss is football, that way they encompass all the major sports. Though his left hand is large and triangular-shaped like a baseball mitt, so he is indeed either CatcherMan, or even SportsMan: Baseball glove, Football 'armor', Basketball shoulder pads, etc. We shall see Piconoe 08:59, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::What about Ball Man for the sports one (his outline looks like a ball with shoulder pads, Blaze Man for the fire one, Arctic Man for the ice one, and Toxic Man for the sewer one? I think Bushido Man was a good guess for the ninja one, too.--Evilsbane 19:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::After looking at my updated outline, I agree with you on the ball with shoulder pads, I stand by the fact his left hand is a catcher's glove, but now, I see that his right arm is an arm cannon, which makes me believe it is used to shoot out baseballs (going by the size of it in comparison to the globally famous sports like baseball, soccer, football, and basketball), but it might be able to fire out a football missile. That sadly leads me to believe it is not the first NetNavi gone Robot Master, but in fact, a Baseball Themed Boss. Piconoe 21:57, December 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Thanks - Jurrak :::::::::::Actually, it could still be a Navi turned Robot Master. Remember LeagueMan from an episode of the RockMan EXE anime? He was baseball themed. I think the bosses are: MortarMan, TundraMan, LeagueMan, SludgeMan, AdrenalineMan, and BladeMan. Come to think of it, the truck boss could also be like RobberMan or BanditMan. Looks like he has a mask on. Zalbaag 15:20, December 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::I thought the names could be like Diablo Man, Striker Man (Sports), Drift Man, Sub-Zero Man, Blade Man, and Drain Man. Just hunches.--Moe1216 05:23, December 26, 2009 (UTC) :The names of the other Robot Masters have been reveled, they are, Strike Man, Blade Man, Chill Man, Solar Man, Nitro Man and Pump Man! User:E-124 Poldege 8:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I got two out of six! Not too bad.--Moe1216 17:11, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Where was it revealed ?! Are there any screenshots ?! - Jurrak ::::There names are on a Youtube video, cheek it out! User:E-124 Poldege :::::I know the names but sprites, artworrk an stuff like that. Btw the video has been deleted ( but if there's somwhere else where I can watch it please tell me ) - Jurrak ::::::Take note, people, this is coming from the same guy who said TimeMan = ClockMan EXE. BTW, I found no news on this what-so-ever. Zalbaag 21:18, January 9, 2010 (UTC) I'm telling the truth, if you don't belive me, look up Mega Man 10 on Youtube then choose Upload Date.User:E-124 Poldege Arrgh, can someone help me with this situation? User:E-124 Poldege :::::::I can confirm this story. The original video revealing it was posted by Das Reviews, and taken down a few hours later. Someone saved a screenshot of the video here: http://img101.imageshack.us/img101/2839/robotmasters.png 16:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I find it hard to believe that a SINGLE site has that info, yet no other site has even gotten a glimps of it yet. So if one more source goes through, it'll be good. Zalbaag 17:02, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::: The reason no place else is reporting is because Capcom asked all those who were present at their CES demo to keep quiet about the names. Das Reviews chose not to honor that request. Kotaku let the name Strike Man slip, and Heat Man of The Mega Man Network, who was also at CES, is aware of the situation. In fact, if you look in the comments there is one by jgonzo, one of the staff at Capcom-Unity, who seems to confirm the whole thing too. 07:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :In other words, we're being just as slimy and dishonest as the guys who leaked the info, and are trying to wide spread it though the Wiki? No wonder Capcom hardly goes through with MegaMan games anymore. Zalbaag 11:53, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I must have missed the part where you or I or an admin of the Mega Man Knowledge Base was invited to the demo and was told not to share the names. We're under no obligation to do or not do anything. The information is already out there, so there's no point in trying to hide it. And if you think the leak of some boss names is enough to deter Capcom from making highly profitable video games, then you have a lot to learn about the video game industry. ::But go ahead and take your moral high ground. We'll all remember Zalbaag, who fought valiantly to hide the names of Robot Masters that will be officially revealed in a matter of weeks anyway. 18:19, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :::And I'll remember the guy who messed with my and an admin's account. It's pretty obvious you are either A) E-124 Poldege, or B) Some shmuck he got to talk for him or C) A 14 year old talking out of his ass. I'm giving them a break, considering how nice they were to even MAKE a MegaMan 10, as Inafune said he wasn't going to make anymore Classic/X games without someone funding him. I'll let it be, though. Not even a gun would stop rabid 14 year olds. Zalbaag 21:01, January 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm back, and what did you call me?! Sereously though, it seemed like good news to me. Zalbaag, please forgive me about the Time Man=ClockMan.EXE thing and forget this all happenend. Exepet for the MM10 Robot Master thing. User:E-124 Poldege Former nameless editor here. I'll just ignore the baseless "rabid 14 year-old" comments (I'm an adult, by the way). I don't know E-124 Poldege or have anything to do with him either, and I don't know what you're talking about when you say I messed with your and an admin's accounts. The Robot Masters have been officially revealed now, so I'm editing the article to reflext this. Hopefully in the future Capcom will be able to reveal information on their own schedule so messes like this can be avoided. WilyNumber13 14:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Robotenza The Japanese kanji reads: "Ro-bo-tto-e-n-za," which is "Robotenza" not "Roboenza." :Robotenza is the Japanese name, which was translated as Roboenza English, like Rockman/Megaman. And it's actually written in katakana, not kanji. --18:39, December 19, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, but I am referring to the transliteration where the katakana is included parenthetically. And yes, I am quite aware that it is katakana, not kanji; it was merely a typo on my part. It would be pretty ridiculous if I could read Japanese and not know the difference between katakana and kanji. But thanks so much for the Wikipedia link. Updated Outline With the clutter of all that is going inside the outline and the slightly bad quality, I decided to hand sprite each of the 8 outlines so that it matches the outline pixel by pixel in hopefully perfect proportion. I will upload as I finish, so only one or a few might be there, but don't fret. The others are on the way, including SheepMan and CommandoMan. Piconoe 09:33, December 23, 2009 (UTC) File:Megaman 10 Fire Outline.png File:Megaman 10 Ice Outline.png File:Megaman 10 Sport Outline.png I'm going to take a break for the day and finish them tomorrow. Go ahead and make requests on the order I do them or something. Whatever you prefer. I'm going 'Sewer', 'Truck', 'Sword', SheepMan, CommandoMan currently. Piconoe 10:02, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Now, that I see fire guy he kinda looks like he has a crown or a tower ( ? ) on his head. And could you do the sewer one ? He looks like a roman soldier to me too ( although eel man could be a good idea for a robot master in my opinion ) - Jurrak Speculation Well, I'm pretty curious about this game, and I was wondering about bosses appearing in the game. Now that all of the robot master's elements are revealed, It would be funny and surprising if Roll was a secret boss, much like that police man in Mega Man 9. It could be possible, in which Roll was infected with the virus and such... -Vzing 16:18, December 25, 2009 (UTC) :I don't think she will. She seems to have taken the virus differently then the others. The others went berserk immediately it seems, but Roll is bed ridden. Plus, she isn't built for combat. If she went on a rampage, the worst she could do is throw a temper. FakeMan was equipped with his arm pistol. Zalbaag 01:21, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Right. Thanks... But, just to bring out, Roll was playable in a fighting game, Tatsunoko vs. Capcom: Ultimate All-Stars. --Vzing 23:03, December 31, 2009 (UTC) "Boxart" Maybe what we have seen is not a full "boxart". I just saw something. In the top right corner there are blue and red "somethings". They look to me like legs of Mega Man and Proto Man. Maybe the third character will be near - Jurrak :Aka, Bass. --Vzing 23:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure that's from the NP article, where the Mega Man and Proto Man artwork slightly overlap with the boxart. DarkZero7 01:39, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Why not? Is anyone going to upload a new version without? Anyways I knew it was from nintendo power. LMAO --Vzing 16:17, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Mega Man 10 Robot Masters Alot of new information about the robotmasters of megaman 10: http://wii.ign.com/articles/106/1060921p1.html :I told ya they were the new Robot Masters! User:E-124 Poldege Rebooting the PC Robot Masters Well, this is purely speculative, and shouldn't be taken seriously at all, but it seems they're sort of rebooting the PC Robot Masters. Think about it: OilMan = OilMan (Powered Up) BladeMan = BladeMan (MM10) WaveMan = PumpMan (MM10) SharkMan = SharkMan EXE TorchMan = SolarMan Since Wave and TorchMan (sort of for Torch) have been used, they can't use those names again. But taking the basic design and idea and making it into another RM would work, which may be the case for Pump and SolarMan. It seems the only one (if this means anything) not rebooted is BitMan, and Sonic, Dyna, and VoltMan from the first game. Seems we're getting the RMs the PC games should have given us! Zalbaag 00:53, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Biographical Info at Capcom-Unity Capcom's blog has some backstory and personality description for each of the Robot Masters here. Looks like they've got some of the official weapon names too so it looks like we've got some work to do! WilyNumber13 02:51, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, I've got that done, but if someone else could upload sprites that would be great. I've never been to keen on the process of uploading images to a wiki, so I'll let someone with experience handle that. WilyNumber13 03:49, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Numbers revealed already? Here's a preview of the track list from one of The Mega Man Network's articles on the Rockman 10 Soundtrack. *01　USUAL DAY *02　FUTURE WORLD *03　SUSPICION *04　GO TOGETHER *05　TITLE *06　MENU *07　STAGE SELECT *08　GAME START *09　KING OF BLADES ( BLADE MAN STAGE ) *10　POLLUTED PUMP ( PUMP MAN STAGE ) *11　DESERT COMMANDO ( COMMANDO MAN STAGE ) *12　ABSOLUTE CHILL ( CHILL MAN STAGE ) *13　CYBERSHEEP’S DREAM ( SHEEP MAN STAGE ) *14　FIREBALL STRIKE ( STRIKE MAN STAGE ) *15　NITRO SPIRIT ( NITRO MAN STAGE ) *16　SOLAR INFERNO ( SOLAR MAN STAGE ) Does that represent the number order possibly? -FangWolf.EXE Does anyone know what time today it's supposed to come out?--Moe1216 12:58, March 1, 2010 (UTC) MEGAMAN 10 DLC secrets revealed Apparently the 3 extra stages will have ballade, punk and enker as bosses, also more information about bass mode: http://forum.rockmanpm.com/index.php?topic=3666.msg214676 Gallery Now that it's out, do we still need 40 random screenshots in the gallery? Piconoe 01:48, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Gallery2 We should keep it. Suppose a person who wanted to see it couldn't, because we screwed up. Yes, we should keep it. Game Trooper 02:12, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :The gallery takes up way too much space, and requires people to do a lot of scrolling because of the sheer large number of screenshots there. The screenshots are also mostly pre-release screenshots, and were essentially put there before the title was released, serving as an sample for people viewing the article. But now that the game was released early last month, I no longer see the point for the gallery being there. If people want to see screenshots, they could just as easily go into any other game website such as GameFAQs to look at screenshots. Might I also remind people that none of the other articles contain a screenshot gallery, or ones with that many screenshots. The gallery is just taking up too much room and I say that it should be removed. Dr. Jerk 19:29, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :I agree with Dr. Jerk. It's unnecessary and looks pretty bad. Revned 19:39, April 5, 2010 (UTC) European DLC Does anyone know the release date for the DLC in Europe? 10:58, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Enemies Should we create pages of enemies in Mega Man 10 even when the official list of enemies isn't released? Strategy Section Apparently a strategy section of Enker was added to this article. I personally believe it would be much more fitting and practical in Enker's own page instead of the Mega Man 10 page, as with the Rockman Killers that will be released in the future. The robot masters get strategy sections in their own pages, and the same should be done for the Rockman Killer series of robots. Dr. Jerk 21:45, April 8, 2010 (UTC)